Descendants: The Servant and The Prince
by DelReyBaby
Summary: After a new proclamation by the King children from the Isle of the Lost are allowed to come to Auradon but under one condition, they must work in the kingdom as servants. Four villainous teens and there parents plot to make the King regret his proclamation. But what will happen when Ben, the prince, and Carlos, the son of a villain begin to fall in love? Slash, M-Preg
1. Chapter 1

**Descendants: The Servant and The Prince**

Ben was a prince, the future king of the United States of Auradon. His parents ruled there kingdom with an iron fist ever since they agreed to let all the children of the villains who had been vanished to the Isle of the Lost to come to Auradon. Ben convinced his father into making this proclamation but his father didn't make the proclamation the way he had hoped. The King said that the children of the Isle of the Lost would come to live in the United States of Auradon…but they would not be given the same rights. The children would be given a proper education, a place to live, and be fed but in return they would work in the kingdom as servants.

Ben was shocked when he realized how twisted his father established the rule. He thought that the people of Auradon would have been upset and in an uproar but they all seemed to be thrilled with the idea of having the children of villains being used as servants. Many believed that this was payback for all the suffering they had endured at the hands of the parents of those villains.

When the villains and their children were told about the idea of having their children allowed into Auradon they were all thrilled and they all began plotting, that was until they found out the details of the proclamation. Everyone was offended by how their children would be treated. They thought they were the evil ones but having their children used servants was for their own revenge was beyond evil. None of the villains wanted to send their kids to Auradon if this was how they were going to be treated, none of the children wanted to go either except for four. The four were raised by the worst villains in history, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jay, son of Jafar, and Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil.

The four had volunteered not being afraid of how they would live or be treated when they arrived at Auradon. Why did they volunteer? Because they were angry at how the King made this proclamation and without even knowing them decided to label them servants. They were going to go to Auradon but they were going to make sure to make the King regret making this proclamation. With the help of their parents they devised a plan that would break the barrier that surrounded the Isle of the Lost making it possible for all the villains to leave the island and causing a war between good and evil.

Three months later…

The four had finally arrived at Auradon and were put straight to work. Jay had to work as a ranch hand taking care of the horses and other animals who lived in the Kings land. Evie had to work as a seamstress making, personalizing, or fixing table cloths, curtains, bed sheets and everything else. Mal worked as a maid making sure all the rooms and bathrooms were clean, all the beds were made, just making sure everything in the kingdom was clean, dusted, polished, and spotless. And Carlos was given the duty of being Prince Ben's personal servant, making sure Ben's breakfast was ready when he walked down the stairs to the dining room, making sure his clothes were laid out and ironed, helping him with anything he needed and getting him anything he wanted and desired.

Ben felt guilty and a little uncomfortable in the beginning because of the situation. He didn't want a personal servant but his father didn't listen to him.

He remember when he first met Carlos, he was charmed by this short boy with platinum hair and innocent soft brown eyes. He was very shy and timid when Ben greeted him, it must have been because of all the guards that were standing in the room.

(Ben's Memory of Meeting Carlos)

 _"_ _Don't be scared" said Ben with a reassuring smile._

 _Carlos didn't say anything he just nodded his head._

 _"_ _Here let's go to my room, nobody can bother us there and we can get to know each other" said Ben._

 _Carlos didn't say anything he just stared at Ben._

 _Ben saw that the younger boy had an unsure look on his face, "I won't bite, I promise" he added, trying to make the smaller boy laugh or at least smile a little._

 _"_ _Okay" said Carlos in a low voice, verily above a whisper._

 _Carlos followed Ben up a flight of stairs, after going thru many different hallways they finally arrived at Ben's room. Ben opened the door and walked in first, Carlos followed behind and his eyes lit up when he saw how big the room was. It was amazing it had a walk in closet, a giant king size bed, and a terrace that you could walk out to and see everything behind the kingdom all the way to the farthest mountains._

 _"_ _Wow…" said Carlos as he continued to look around._

 _"_ _Thanks" said Ben with a smile._

 _Carlos stopped looking around and looked over at Ben making sure he stood up straight, "What would you like for me to do Prince", he said with no emotion in his face._

 _Ben shook his head when he heard what Carlos said, he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge._

 _"_ _Carlos, you don't have to call me Prince, just call me Ben" he said looking at Carlos straight in the eyes._

 _"_ _I can't Prince, the King warned us that we must call you Prince every time we speak to you or else there would be consequences" said Carlos in a mono tone voice._

 _Ben was in disbelief, why would his father do that._

 _"_ _Carlos, here take a seat" said Ben as he patted the bed._

 _Carlos did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ben, not making any eyes contact only looking down at his hands._

 _Ben let out a sigh._

 _"_ _Carlos you don't have to be afraid of me…listen I don't approve of the proclamation my father made, I mean yes I did agree that the children of the island be allowed to live with us here in Auradon but not as servants, I think that they should have the same rights as us" said Ben._

 _Carlos continued to look down at his hands._

 _"…_ _But I promise while you're with me you won't have to be afraid of anything bad happening to you" said Ben as he placed his hand on top of Carlos._

 _Carlos looked up when he saw this and looked into Ben's emerald green eyes._

 _'_ _Maybe he's not so bad' thought Carlos as he and Ben stared into each other's eyes._

(PRESENT)

Ben came back to reality when he notice the younger boy who was laying on his chest suddenly move.

"…Hey" said Ben with a sweet smile.

Carlos looked up at Ben and smiled back.

"What time is it?" asked Carlos as he let out a yawn.

"It's almost 4:30 in the morning" said Ben in a low sweet voice.

Carlos's eyes went wide open when he heard it was 4:30 in the morning. He quickly got out of the bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand. He was in just in a pair of black briefs and was looking on the ground for his clothes.

"This is all your fault!" he hissed.

Ben smirked, laying on his bed with his hands behind his back just staring at Carlos.

"You just had to have a cup of warm milk and cookies before you went to sleep" said Carlos, remembering how one of the guards called him in the servants quarter's and told him that the prince wanted a midnight snack before he went to sleep. Carlos knew this was just an excuse to get him to come to his room at night. When he knocked on Ben's door he blushed when he saw the Prince standing there in just a pair of boxers with crowns on them. After that the night was a blur, he had made a metal note to get back to his room before five so nobody would notice but he ended up falling asleep on top of Ben's chest, arms wrapped around him holding him in place.

Carlos finally found all his clothes and got dressed.

"I'll see you later" he said about to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" shouted Ben.

Carlos stood there with his hand on the door knob getting ready to open it, Ben walked over to him, completely naked, he placed one hand on Carlo's cheek and the other on his side and gave him a passionate kiss. Carlos was taken by surprise but didn't pull away, he wasn't use to all the affection Ben would show him.

Ben broke the kiss, Carlos stood there speechless and blushing. Ben noticed that he caused Carlos to freeze so he gave him a firm smack on the ass, "You better hurry".

Carlos looked over at Ben who was smirking and licking his lips.

Carlos gave Ben a quick peck on the lips and then ran out of the door hoping to not get caught by anyone. Everyone was still asleep and he already knew how to hide from the overnight guards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Descendants: The Servant and The Prince**

"…MR. DE VIL!" shouted Fairy Godmother as she slammed her ruler on top of the desk Carlos had laid his head and fallen asleep on.

The slamming noise caused Carlos to quickly wake up with a scared look in his eyes.

"I'm awake! I'm awake, what happened?" asked Carlos in a panic not knowing what was going on or who caused the scary noise that woke him up.

Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes and walked back to the giant chalkboard behind her.

"Mr. De Vil can you answer the question on the board?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Carlos looked up at the chalkboard and quickly read it, 'When a child is crying what should you do? A) cheer them up B) laugh at them C) push them D) ignore them?'

"A" said Carlos.

Fairy Godmother was impressed, "Correct" she added.

The other three in the classroom were surprised that Carlos got the question correct so quickly.

The bell in the kingdom rang and that meant that school was over four the four villains and it was time for them to work.

The four let out a sigh of exhaustion and Fairy Godmother noticed.

"Kids, listen I understand that this is really hard for you four and I do agree with the King's proclamation of letting you children into Auradon but I DO NOT agree with him making you all work in the kingdom like servants. As long as you four promise me you will continue to excel in our classes then I promise I will try my best to convince the king to fix this proclamation so that you all have the same opportunity as any other child of Auradon, you deserve to be anything you want to be here and I know you all are more than just villains" said Fairy Godmother.

Mal, Evie, and Jay were all finished packing their books and just rolled their eyes at Fairy Godmother and her words except for Carlos. He stopped putting his books in his backpack and listened to what she had to say.

When Jay, Mal, and Evie were out of sight Carlos, hesitant at first, decided to walk over to Fairy Godmother.

"Do….Do you really think we could be something more than just villains or evil?"

Fairy Godmother turned around to see Carlos, a smile formed on her face when she saw the hope in his eyes.

"Yes I do, I know you four are so much more than just villains and just because your parents are evil, that doesn't mean that you have to be. We all make our own choices in life, nobody else can make them for us and in the end we are responsible for every decision we make good or bad. I know you all think that you 'have' to be evil but I can see in side of each and every one of you and I see potential for so much more" said Fairy Godmother.

Carlos gave a small smile that quickly faded.

"CARLOS COME ON!" shouted Mal

Carlos heard Mal and quickly walked over to his desk to get his back pack and ran out of the room.

Fairy Godmother just smiled as Carlos ran out of the room.

(HOURS LATER)

"Come on Carlos" said Ben, waiting for Carlos to take his hand so he could get on his horse.

"NO…what if I fall" said a nervous Carlos.

Ben wanted to teach Carlos how to ride a horse since he had never ridden one before but Carlos was too nervous and scared.

"You won't fall, I'll have my arms around your waist" said Ben with a wink.

Carlos blushed because of the comment but tried to hide it.

"What if someone see's us?" asked Carlos, scared that one of the other workers would see Ben with his arms around him or maybe Mal, or Evie, or Jay would catch them.

"Nobody is going to see us, I promise" said Ben.

Carlos was still unsure if he should do it or not until Ben had finally had enough.

Ben got off from his horse and stood in front of Carlos.

"Get on the horse" he said with a smile, walking behind Carlos and pushing him closer to the horse.

"I'm still not sure about this" said Carlos getting nervous especially with Ben's hands around his waist.

"Come on" said Ben as he gave Carlos a kiss on his neck.

"Here, step on my hands and jump on" said Ben as he had his hands in a hold waiting to push Carlos up so he could get on the horse.

Carlos decided just do it, so he stepped on Ben's hands and jumped on the horse.

He was scared at first because the horse decided to move a little but finally felt calm when Ben climbed on and was sitting behind him.

"Here hold this, there used to control the horse" said Ben grabbing Carlos's hands and placing them on the reins.

Ben could tell Carlos was nervous because his hands kept shaking so he decided to put his hands on top of Carlos's.

"Don't be scared, I'm here, baby steps" said Ben as he placed his head on top of Carlos's shoulder and tapped the horse on the side so he could begin walking.

Carlos's look of nervousness and fear quickly faded as the horse started going deeper into the woods.

He felt at peace and safe with Ben's arms around him, his hands on top of his, he head on his shoulder giving him kisses.

Carlos turned his head and Ben saw the smile Carlos had on his face.

"Do you like riding?" asked Ben with a smile.

"I love it" said Carlos with a grin.

"I'm glad" said Ben as he kissed Carlos on the lips. The small kiss continued and became a passionate kiss. However it quickly ended when a shadow scared the horse and it stopped.

Ben was able to control the horse before it dropped both of them off of it.

"CARLOS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Jay, he had been carrying to buckets full of water.

Carlos was surprised to see Jay and was dumbstruck.

"I…I…" he couldn't even speak.

"I was teaching him to ride a horse" said Ben, speaking up for Carlos.

Jay looked over at the prince and then at Carlos.

"Y…Yeah, what are you doing here Jay?" asked Carlos, finally able to speak.

"I had to come to the river and get water because the King wants his horses to only drink fresh water" said Jay with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh" said Carlos.

"Do you need help?" asked Ben.

"No thanks, I have to go back to the river since I dropped all the water when your horse scared the crap out of me 'Prince'" said Jay, with a tone of annoyance, he then looked over at Carlos and shook his head in disbelief.

Carlos felt bad and scared as he saw his friend walk the path back to the river.

"We should go back" he said.

"Sure" said Ben as he tapped on the horse and he began to move again.

When they got back to the stables Ben noticed the look on Carlos's face and was about to say something but was interrupted when his father walked into the stable area.

"Son! I was looking everywhere for you, I wanted to talk to you about the final details for your birthday ball" said the King.

Ben was going to turn sixteen and his parents were going to throw him a fancy birthday ball were everyone from Auradon was invited and so were the leaders of other countries and their families. It was a way for them to meet there future king.

"Dad why do we have to go thru with this" said Ben.

"Because son it's tradition, that's how I met your mother and who knows maybe you'll find you're special someone too" said the King with a smirk.

Ben just rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

The whole time Carlos was hiding in the stable with the horse just overhearing everything the king was saying.

"So how is the servant working out for you?" asked the King.

"Dad" said Ben wanting for his father to stop talking.

"What? He is a servant! That is all he will ever be! People like him will never have right here in Auradon and they have their parents to think for that" said the King in a strong tone.

"Dad you can't blame them for what their parents did" said Ben trying to defend the children of villains.

"Yes I can! I am King and as long as I am King I will make sure that those children never have any rights in Auradon!" said the King.

Ben was angry.

"Honestly Ben I don't understand why you always defend those servants so much?!" said the King.

Ben didn't answer he just tried to control his anger.

After a couple of seconds he finally spoke.

"I want the four to be invited to the ball" said Ben.

The king was surprised at the request but then began to laugh.

"Okay Ben, I will humor you, the four will be invited to the ball IF they finish the jobs they are assigned" said the King.

"That's not fair" said Ben.

"It's either that or they don't get invited at all!" said the King with a laugh.

"FINE!" hissed Ben.

"Okay, well, wash up before you come to dinner son" said the King as he patted his son on the back and walked back into his kingdom.

Ben couldn't believe how much of a monster he was to kids who in no way were responsible for what their parents did.

"…Is he gone?" asked Carlos in a low whisper.

"Yeah" said Ben looking over at the stable Carlos was hiding in, he smiled when he saw him.

"I'm sorry about what he said" said Ben.

"It's okay…" said Carlos trying to put up a brave front but in reality he was crushed. Maybe Fairy Godmother was wrong and they children of the island are nothing more than villains and even if they came to Auradon all they can be is servants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descendants: The Servant and The Prince**

"I can't wait to go to the party of the century!" cheered Evie as she picked up a dress that she had made for herself and danced with it.

"Hate to rain on your parade Evie but the only way we are gonna be able to go the party is if we finish all the new work the king has assigned us" said Mal, repainting her finger nails with dark purple nail polish.

"Mal's right Evie, plus…I don't think the prince wants 'all of us' there" said Jay with a smirk looking over at Carlos.

Evie was too busy looking at herself in the mirror to look at Jay but Mal noticed Jay's smirk.

Carlos was too busy looking out the window that was by his bed not paying attention to the other three.

"Jay could you help me get something from the kitchen real fast, I hate going alone because of all the guards" said Mal as she got up from her bed.

"I'm tired, unlike you easy job inside the castle, I actually have to be outside picking up horse shit!" said Jay as he stood up and stretched.

Mal walked over to Jay and pulled him out of the room by his shirt.

"Mal come on I'm tired, what do you need to get that can't wait till tomorrow?" asked Jay as Mal continued to pull on his shirt until they turned a corner.

"Nothing you freaking idiot! I wanted you to come with me because I wanted to know what you meant when you said 'the prince didn't want all of us' to go to the party?" asked Mal.

Jay looked around making sure nobody was in close by to hear what he was about to say.

"Well I learned that we have a love sick puppy in our group" said Jay with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Mal with a confused look.

"I caught the prince and Carlos kissing while they went on a horse ride" he said.

Mal was shocked at what Jay was saying. Carlos was kissing the prince. The son of the King who treated them like dirt, well everyone except him.

"So your telling me that Carlos is in a relationship with the prince?...I mean he must be if you caught them kissing on a horse ride!" she shouted.

"Shhhhh" Jay tried to keep her quiet.

"That little bitch! Were over here cleaning and working like slaves while he just fools around with the prince! And he's keeping this a secret from us!" she said getting even more infuriated.

Jay didn't know what to say, everything she was saying was true, he never told them anything.

"Don't you think he should have told us! Whatever happened to the original plan! To us finding a way to break the barrier and start a war from good and evil!" said Mal.

"He probably fell for pretty boy and he's taking his side, what if he snitched and told about our plan?" asked Jay a little concerned.

"Carlos is stupid but he wouldn't be that much of an idiot, but if he wants to keep his little secret that's fine. We have our own little secret as well" said Mal with a malicious smirk.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Jay.

"Well I overheard the queen talking about a special dance in the ball called the royal dance, where Prince Ben gets to dance with a prince or princess of his choosing, on midnight when the dance is over the two will kiss, it's tradition that the person who gets picked ends up in a relationship with the prince or princess" said Mal.

"Sooo?" asked Jay.

"So I have a plan. We are going to make sure Carlos is busy with all the work that he doesn't have time for the dance, then we will make sure that Prince Ben ends up dancing with some random prince or princess, and then we will make sure that Carlos 'finishes' his work just in time for him to arrive to the dance and see Prince Ben kiss the prince or princess that he dances with at midnight. That way his heart will be broken and he'll remember what he really is" said Mal with a smirk.

"And what is that?" asked a confused Jay.

"Evil! Jay he is EVIL!" said Mal.

"Ohhhh" said Jay realizing what she meant.

"I'm sure this will make him sooo mad that he will end up remembering what the original plan was…and I'm sure that Prince Ben must have told him thousands of secrets about the kingdom by now" said Mal as she and Jay began to walk back to their room.

When they arrived close to the door Mal stopped Jay.

"Let's keep this just between you and me, Okay" said Mal in a serious tone.

Jay just nodded his head in agreement.

The two walked back into the room and were greeted by Evie.

"What took you guys so long?" asked she asked.

"We were trying to find an herb to make a special tea for me because I've been feeling a little sore from my throat but we didn't find any in the kitchen" said Mal as she walked over to the table that Evie used as a sowing table.

"Oh, well Carlos fell asleep but look what I made" she said as she stood up and showed Mal a beautiful purple dress made for a princess.

"Wow! Evie it's…its beautiful" said Mal as she looked at the dress.

"I'm glad you like it cuz it's for you…for the ball" said Evie as she handed the dress over to Mal.

Mal placed it over her clothes and looked in the mirror.

"Wow!" she said.

"You look great Mal" said Jay.

"Yeah Mal, you look beautiful…like a princess" said Evie.

Mal laughed at Evie's comment but then a light went off in her head.

"Yeah, with this dress I would look like a princess…" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror with a smirk on her face.

Jay realized it was an evil smirk but Evie wasn't so quick and she didn't catch on.

'I think my plan just got a whole lot easier…" thought Mal in her head. She looked at Carlos sleeping reflection in the mirror with a smirk on her face. Carlos was gonna regret keeping this secret from her.


	4. Chapter 4

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME! WELCOME!"

"Welcome to the Auradon Ball!"

"Here! Here!"

Greeters were shouting as people from Auradon arrived in their most expensive and fashionable clothing with their matching masquerade masks. The Queen convinced Ben to have a masquerade theme . The interior of the castle was spectacular, the king and queen greeted everyone from the commoners to the elite. Many Kings and Queens from nearby countries all kissing up to the King and Queen of Auradon for the chance of getting their son or daughter to dance with the prince. Many knew of the tradition were the prince gets to choose who he wants to dance with in the 'royal dance', it usually is someone that they fancy that's why they usually end up in a relationship with that person.

"So son, has anyone caught your eye?" asked The King with a smile as people continued to greet them.

"No" said Ben.

"Well you better hurry and see someone you like because you'll have to dance with them during the royal dance" said The King.

Ben just rolled his eyes at his father's comment.

"Honey, come on its Ben's special day" said Queen Belle as she grabbed her husband's hand.

"KING! I was looking for you!" said Queen Leah as she arrived with Princess Audrey, her granddaughter.

"Ah! Queen Leah!" greeted the King receiving her check kisses.

"How nice to see you again" greeted Queen Belle.

"The pleasure is all mine, this is my granddaughter Audrey" she said as Princess Audrey walked beside her and offered her hand to Prince Ben.

"Hello Prince Ben" she said with a sweet smile, taking off her mask, and then flashing her eyes.

"Hello Princess Audrey" said Ben with a respectful smile.

"She's a cutie Ben" whispered the King into his son's ear.

Ben just cleared his throat.

"If you could all excuse me, I seemed to have forgotten something in my room" said Ben as he left.

"Of course, I'll see you on the ballroom maybe?" said Audrey with a more seductive smile.

"Sure" said Ben with a smile quickly walking away from them.

"Queen Leah I forgot I have to speak to you about something in private, dear do you mind if I step away for a moment?" asked the King to his Queen.

"No, of course not sweetie" said the Queen with a smile.

The King smiled as he and Queen Leah headed to a private room in the castle.

Princess Audrey took this opportunity to also leave and head to the ballroom in hopes of finding Prince Ben again.

The Queen continued to make small talk and talk to the other guest who arrived.

Meanwhile….

"Come on Carlos! We need to finish, the party is already starting!" said Evie, she was helping Carlos to finish cleaning the floors. They had been working for weeks making sure every room in the castle was perfect and spotless because that was the last thing on the list of chores the King had given them.

Mal and Jay had somehow finished there chores before Carlos and Evie, and they were in the shared room getting ready for the ball.

"Evie, its fine. Just go get ready for the ball I'll finish up hear on my own" said Carlos as he sat on the floor cross-legged, exhausted.

"What? No, Carlos we can do it come on" said Evie as she continued to scrub.

"No, Evie, I don't want you to miss it. Come on, you've been talking about this party more than the King himself and you made all of us those amazing clothes. Come on, go!" said Carlos.

Evie got up from her knees and walked over to Carlos sitting next to him.

"Stop being such a quitter and come on, we can do this…together" she said with a smile, placing a scrubber back into his hand.

Carlos laughed and they both continued to scrub the floor in the kitchen.

"I guess someone's been paying attention during fairy godmothers classes" said Carlos with a laugh.

"Shut up!" said Evie with a laugh, throwing water at Carlos from a water bucket.

After a couple of minutes they finally finished just as the caterers arrived and began to set everything up in the kitchen but while Evie and Carlos made their way to their room they were stopped by Jay.

"Carlos, the prince was looking for you, he said it was an emergency and he needed to see you in his room" said Jay.

"Oh…I wonder why, I'll see you guys at the ball" said Carlos as he headed to Prince Ben's room.

"Oh and Evie the King wants you, he said his suit has a loose thread" said Jay.

"Where is he?" asked Jay.

"I think his room" said Jay.

Evie nodded her head and headed towards the King and Queens room.

Jay smirked and headed back to the shared room they all had.

Meanwhile the King and Queen Leah were talking in a private room…

"…So I got fairy godmother to place the spell last night so all you have to make sure of is that Aubrey kisses Ben and the spell will take affect making him fall in love with her" said the King.

"King I don't know why you are so worried, if Fairy Godmother placed the spell that Ben will fall in love with Audrey when they kiss during the royal dance then everything will be fine" said Queen.

"Well that's the problem, she placed the spell but not how I wanted" said the King.

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Leah, a bit confused.

"Fairy Godmother didn't approve of this spell, she was against it, but since what the king says is law she did it but with her own twist. She made it so that WHO EVER kisses Ben at the stroke of midnight will be the one he falls in love with for only six months" said The King.

"So the spells is only temporary?" asked Queen Leah.

"Yes" said the King.

"Well…what if…what if Ben doesn't choose Audrey to be his partner for the dance?" asked a scared Queen Leah.

"That is what I am afraid of!" said the King.

"Well then…what must we do?" asked Queen Leah.

"I guess we will have to do everything in our power to make sure they end up dancing together! Audrey has to kiss Ben at the stroke of midnight" said The King.

"But is this all really worth it? You said it yourself King that the spell will only last a couple of months" said Queen Leah.

"It will be! My son needs to realize that his duty is to take care of the people of Auradon and his family and stop wasting his time trying to find ways of helping the children of villains" said the King.

"And how exactly is Audrey part of this plan?" asked Queen Leah, a little confused.

"Because within those six month you will make sure that princess Audrey does everything and anything possible so that she gets pregnant by Ben, once she is pregnant he WILL HAVE to marry her and he will have so much on his plate that the last thing on his mind will be the children of the island of the lost" said the King with a smirk on his face.

"And how do you know Prince Ben will go thru with the wedding?" asked Queen Leah.

"Because Ben would never want to disappoint me or his mother…and when he learns about my current state of health… he will realize that he MUST DO THIS for the honor of our family and for the people of Auradon.

The two nodded their heads in agreement and understanding the plan. Both had something to gain but the queen had yet to learn what Queen Leah was going to gain.

Meanwhile…

"Did you get it?" asked Mal as Jay walked back into the room.

"Yes, I did" said Jay as he walked over to Mal, who was staring at herself in the mirror and placed a diamond necklace, covered in violet diamonds, around her neck.

"Beautiful" said Mal, pushing her hair up so Jay could clip the necklace. She moved her hand around her neck, feeling the priceless diamonds around her.

"Okay, so what did you do with Carlos's clothes?" asked Jay.

"Don't worry about it, let's just say that even if he finds them he won't be able to wear them" said Mal with an evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Come on! Just one quick kiss!" pleaded the birthday boy, his arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist so he couldn't escape.

"Okay" said Carlos giving Ben another kiss on the lips.

Ben had a smirk on his face as he let go of Carlos, who was now blushing because Ben's hands were cupping his ass.

"Ben! Stop, you have to go downstairs" said Carlos trying to be serious and grabbing Ben's hands, moving them between them.

"Why must I go?!" said Ben with puppy dog eyes, moving his and Carlos's intertwined hands up to his lips and placing a kiss on them.

"Because! This is your birthday Prince!" said Carlos with an innocent look.

"What did I say about calling me that!" said Ben as he rolled his eyes causing Carlos to laugh.

"I'm sorry…Ben" said Carlos with a grin.

"Oh, you do that on purpose don't you?!" said Ben as he wrapped his arms around Carlos again and began placing kisses all over his neck and face.

"Sometimes" said Carlos between giggles.

"Well if I'm going down then so are you!" said Ben.

Carlos stopped laughing and looked at Ben with a serious look.

"What?" asked Ben.

"I can't! The King would be furious!" said Carlos.

"No he won't, YOU WERE INVITED! Just like everyone else…plus it's a mascaraed theme so he won't realize it's you when you have your mask on…plus I want you to show off the gift I got you" said Ben as he quickly ran to his walking closet looking for a small box.

Carlos was thinking about what Ben said, he was invited and the king wouldn't be able to tell it was him but…he was still scared. Carlos was deep in thought and didn't noticed that Ben was behind him.

"Close your eyes" whispered Ben into Carlos's ears.

Carlos doing as he was told, closing his eyes. Ben was still behind him but placed his arms around Carlos so his hands were in front of him. His hands were holding a small opened box.

"Open them" said Ben.

Carlos smiled and slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful gold necklace with a pure gold locket shaped like a heart made up of two angel wings, it had the initials 'B' and 'C' engraved in cursive writing on the front one on letter on the right and the other on the left.

Carlos grabbed it and tried to open it…but failed.

"Why won't it open?" asked Carlos.

"Because you need a key, see the small keyhole in the middle of the two angel wings" asked Ben.

"Yeah?" said Carlos.

"Well the only person that can open it is me because I have the ley around my neck" said Ben as he pulled out the necklace that was around his neck hidden by his shirt, "So the only way you will be able to open it will be when your with me…so this way you'll want to be with me all the time" he added with a smirk.

Carlos smiled and pulled on Ben's key, which was still on the necklace around his neck, and opened the locket. The angel wings opened and inside was a picture of them together smiling, it looked simple and friendly, but Carlos remembers the story behind that picture.

"The heart is made of two angel wings because I had a priest bless it, so it's like your carry a guardian angel with you at all times to protect you so when I'm not near you have something to protect you and remind you of how much I love you" said Ben with a smirk, placing his head on Carlos's shoulder as Carlos smiled.

"Here, let me" said Ben as he grabbed the necklace and placed it around Carlos's neck. Carlos smiled when he felt the locked securely placed around his neck.

Carlos was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Prince Ben, the King is looking for you" said a guard.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute" shouted Ben.

"Come on let's go downstairs, I want you to dance with me during the royal dance" said Ben as he grabbed Carlos's hand and pulled him toward the door.

"Wait! I can't! I haven't gotten dressed yet, I was too busy finishing the chores the King made us do and when we finally finished I came running here when they told me you were looking for me, I still have to get ready" said Carlos, running out of breath from talking so fast.

"Ok, fine, just don't take too long, the royal dance is really important, it's like my big moment…and I want to share it with you" said Ben giving Carlos a kiss on the lips.

"I won't miss it, I promise!" said Carlos with a smile as he kissed Ben back.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"It's your birthday and yet you ended up giving me a gift…but I promise I'll get you something" said Carlos with a smile.

"Seeing you smile and laugh is good enough for me, it's worth more than anything" said Ben.

"Prince Ben?" asked the guard who was on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" shouted Ben again.

"I better hurry" said Carlos as he headed towards the door.

"Okay, hurry up" said Ben giving Carlos a light slap on the butt.

Carlos smiled and walked out of the room first.

The guard ignored Carlos, not even looking at his direction knowing that he was Prince Ben's assistant, and waited to walk Prince Ben to the King's location.

Carlos turned the corner and noticed the King walking his direction, he quickly hid his necklace under the collar of his shirt and continued walking towards his room. He was finally excited and happy about the party, at first he didn't even want to go, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but after talking to Ben he always felt better, and now he couldn't wait to be able to dance with Ben freely and not carrying who saw.

Meanwhile in the ballroom…

"Excuse Me!" shouted Mal.

"Move!" shouted Jay.

"Hello are you death or something? Excuse us!" said Mal.

Mal and Jay pushed and shoved their way down the dancefloor, there masks covering their true identity. They both looked like royalty, Mal's diamond necklace and gorgeous dress made her look like a princess while Jay looked handsome in his well fit tuxedo that perfectly sculpted his body.

"Remember the plan" said Mal, as she scanned the room trying to find the Prince, who was the only one in a blue tuxedo.

"Got it!" said Jay as he looked around the room for Ben.

"Hello beautiful, care to dance?" asked a handsome man.

"Get lost loser" said Mal as she shoved the guy out of her way.

"There! Ma—I mean princess!" shouted Jay, remembering not to use Mal's name.

"Where?" asked Mal still looking around the room.

"There!" pointed Jay to the staircase were Prince Ben was walking down from.

"Perfect!" said Mal as she pushed a group of girls out of her way, she pulled out a fan, and headed towards the prince.

Jay took this opportunity to introduce himself to the girls who were pushed down to the ground by Mal, each one falling for his charm.

"I think tonight is gonna be fun" said Jay with a smirk.

Meanwhile Evie was currently on the dancefloor dancing with a handsome young prince, having the time of her life, he had asked her to dance and the two had become inseparable.

While the three were out in the ballroom Carlos was yet to even step foot. He was looking everywhere around his room for the suit that Evie had made for him. He checked under beds, in the wardrobes, and finally in their trunks where they kept all their belongings. He looked thru his, then Evie's, and then Jay's. At first he was scared to look thru Mal's but he realize that he didn't have anything to lose if she found out he went thru her trunk. His eyes widen when he realized his suit was in there but they slowly began to tear up when he began to pull out the suit…piece…by piece…by piece.

"Why would she do this?" asked Carlos thru his tears.

He didn't understand why Mal would destroy his suit, they were supposed to be friends. He walked over to his bed and saw there, the piece of ripped material still in his hands.

He cleared his tears and tried to control himself but quickly hid when he heard two voices getting closer to the room. He ran beside a dresser and crouched on the ground hoping not to be seen.

He heard a familiar voice and then a strange voice. He knew it wasn't Mal, Jay, or Evie. He began to think and had an idea of who it was, he looked around and finally confirmed who it was as he could see the people who were in the entrance of the room thru the mirror that was in the room.

"Fairy Godmother…but who is she with?" Carlos asked himself as he saw Fairy Godmother arguing with another woman.

"Listen here Fairy Godmother! You either fix this spell or I promise you, you will end up in the isle of the lost just like the rest of the people who disobey the king!" shouted the strange woman as she grabbed Fairy Godmothers arm.

"No! I will not! Because this spell is wrong! We are supposed to bring peace and justice to the –"

"We are supposed to do what is best for our country!" said Queen Leah.

"And you think forcing Prince Ben to fall in love with Princess Audrey for the rest of his life is what's best for our country?! You must be out of your mind" said Fairy Godmother with a laugh as she pulled her arm out of Queen Leah's hold.

"Don't test me Fairy Godmother!" said Queen Leah as she walked up to Fairy Godmother, trying to intimidate her but Fairy Godmother stood her ground, not even flinching.

"You just make sure the Prince dances with Audrey! Let's not forget that without that little wand you are powerless" said Queen Leah, before finally walking out of the room.

Fairy Godmother let out a breath of fresh air. She walked over to one of the beds in the room and took a seat.

"This is how the four live?" said Fairy Godmother to herself as she looked around the room and noticed how everything was thrown on the floor, the beds where turned upside down, the dresses all opened with clothes all around the ground.

Fairy Godmother twirled her wand and magically the room was cleaned. The beds made, the clothes all folded in cabinets or hanging in dressers. Every door closed, the floors clean. Everything spotless and perfect.

Carlos was amazing at the magic sparks that made the room perfect and clean, he had never witnessed magic before.

One drawer slammed closed causing Carlos to jump from where he was. Fairy Godmother turned around to see who had just popped out of nowhere and saw Carlos.

"Hi there Carlos…what's wrong? Why aren't you at the party?" she asked concerned by the look he had on his face.

Carlos tried to hide it but he still had some dry tears on his face.

"I….i don't have anything to wear…anymore" said Carlos as he walked over to Fairy Godmother and showed him the shredded pieces of fabric in his hands.

"Oh! Carlos what happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, my suit was find yesterday but today I had a hard time finding it and then when I finally did find it, it was inside Mal's trunk and it was…it was like this" said Carlos as tears started to form again.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry…I…look I can help you. Stand over there" said Fairy Godmother.

Carlos cleared his tears and walked over to the spot Fairy Godmother was pointing too.

She twirled her wand again and magic sparks began to fly around him…

Meanwhile Prince Audrey was talking to one of her friends/allies.

"So tell me, what kind of girls does Prince Ben like?" asked Audrey as she played with her hair.

He friend stood there, taking of his mask, and rolling his eyes, this was the tenth time Audrey asked him the same question.

"For the last time Audrey, I don't know!" said the young prince.

"Chad! You are supposed to be his best friend!" said Prince Audrey in a rude tone.

"I am! But it's not my fault he never talks about what kind of girls he wants! Shit ever since those kids from the isle came here that's all he talks about" said Chad Charming, as he grabbed an empty plate and looked at his reflection in it so he could fix his hair.

"Ugh! You are useless!" shouted Audrey as she walked away from Chad when she finally spotted Prince Ben.

"Hey how does my—Audrey?. Audrey?" Chad looked around and noticed that Audrey had walked away from him.

"Great! Now I have to go to the restroom to make sure my hair looks perfect" said Chad to himself.

He headed towards the bathroom but stopped when he bumped into someone causing the other person to fall on their butt.

"Sorry" said the young man.

"Watch where you're going next –"Chad was about to explode on the guy for bumping into him but stopped himself when he looked at how handsome the younger man was.

"It's…it's okay" said Chad, stuttering.

Chad extended his hand, helping the guy up. He was in a half black/half white suit that hugged his body perfectly, his white mask had gold painted details around it.

"Sorry about that" said the young man.

"It's okay, it's my fault, My name is Chad…Chad Charming" said Chad with a perfect smile.

"Nice to meet you Chad but I have to go" said the mysterious man.

"Wait, I'll walk with you, your heading to the dance floor right?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry, I don't bite, so are you hear by yourself" said Chad as he walked beside Carlos.

They both walked into the staircase entrance to the ballroom, all eyes on the mysterious man who was with Chad Charming.

"Name?" asked the guard as he wrote it down and handed it to the announced, Chad whispered something to the guard.

"Shall we?" asked Chad as he grabbed the mystery man's hand and pulled him forward.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PRINCE CHAD CHARMING AND HIS DATE!" shouted the announcer.

All eyes were on them as they descended the stairs case, mostly on the mystery man who was handsome and looked stunning in his outfit.

"Date?" asked the mystery man as he and Chad finally stepped on the ballroom floor.

"Sorry I didn't catch your name…and since you came in alone I assumed you were alone, I hope you don't mind" said Chad as he showed his charming smile.

"I'm actually looking for someone" said the man.

"Oh, really? Who?" asked Chad.

"I…I can't say" said the mysterious man.

"Come on" said Chad.

"I…I…I'm looking for—"

"PRINCE BEN WILL NOW CHOOSE ONE LUCKY MAN OR WOMAN TO DANCE WITH HIM IN THE ROYAL DANCE" shouted the announcer.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was a little nervous, he looked around and tried to search for his white-haired crush. There were so many people on the dance floor and all of them wearing masks, hiding their true identities. A circle formed around the dancefloor of the room, Ben who was walking around smiling at everyone around him, trying to be polite and courteous as he tried to find Carlos. But everyone in the room, including himself, stopped and looked at the end of the staircase as a young man who was in a half white/half black suit ascended. The light fell directly on him as he stepped foot on the ballroom dance floor. Gasp of admiration and whispers of shock could be heard around the room, 'Who is he?', 'He is hot!', 'Is he a prince?'. Everyone in room starred at the young man with the white mask with gold details painted on them. Everyone was so distracted with the presences of the young man who had just arrived that they almost for why there were all waiting around the ballroom dancefloor.

"PRINCE BEN WILL NOW CHOOSE ONE LUCKY MAN OR WOMAN TO DANCE WITH HIM IN THE ROYAL DANCE" shouted the announcer.

Prince Ben was about to turn his head around and back to the task of finding Carlos but stopped when a shiny object caught his attention. It caused him to look at the young man who had just arrived with more detail. He looked at the object around the young man's neck. It was the necklace. It was the necklace he had just given to Carlos. The man that had everyone in 'Ooh' and 'aww' was his love, his boyfriend, HIS Carlos. He walked over to the young man in with a quick stride.

"Hello" said Prince Ben as he now stood in front of Carlos.

"Hello Prince Ben" said Carlos, thanking god that he had a mask on because if not everyone in the room would be able to see how red his face was.

"Please, just call me Ben" said Ben with a giant smile.

"Yes Prince B– I mean Ben" said Carlos with a smile, a smile that made Ben think about how much he wanted to kiss those plump lips right then and there.

"Hey bro, about time the actual dance started, who did you end up choosing" said Chad Charming.

Ben and Carlos were so distracted with just looking at each other that they forgot that Chad was standing right beside them.

"…Oh, Hey! Yeah, yeah I finally found my dancing partner" said Ben with a smirk.

"Really? Well were is she?" asked Chad as he looked behind Ben as he winked at all he beautiful young girls standing behind Ben, wondering which one was going to dance with him.

"HE, is right here" said Ben as he took Carlos by the hand and led him to the center of the dancefloor, leaving Chad dumb struck.

Ben placed both hands on Carlos's waist and Carlos placed his hands-on Ben's shoulders, after getting in position Ben looked up at the maestro and the music began to play, the singer clearing her throat so she could begin singing the traditional Royal Dance song.

 _'_ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,_

 _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam,_

 _And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

 _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream'_

"You look beautiful" whispered Ben into Carlos's ear.

"Thanks, you love very handsome" whispered Carlos.

Ben smiled and continued to lead in the dance. In that moment, everyone else in the room disappeared the only other person in the room that existed in that moment was Carlos.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Carlos.

"Your necklaced caught my attention and when I took a better look I knew it was you" said Ben with a wink.

The king was in one of the balconies, furious, looking down as his son danced with the mysterious young man. He tried to scan the room to see if he could spot Queen Leah but had no luck.

Audrey and Chad watched along with everyone else as Ben and the young man he chose to dance with him continued to move across the dance floor.

"Can you believe Ben stole my date!" said Chad with a pout.

"YOUR little WHORE is dancing with MY TRUE LOVE! Maybe if you could control your little whores this would have never happened" hissed Audrey.

"Hey...to be fair I just met him on my way to the bathroom" said Chad.

Audrey rolled her eyes and gave him a disgusted look, "I'm not surprised".

While the dance was going on in the ballroom, Mal was stepping out of the restroom, when the sound of two people shouting caught her attention. She walked closer to were the argument was coming from so she could hear who was arguing.

"TELL ME WHO THAT BOY IS!" shouted Queen Leah.

"I WILL NOT!" shouted back Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother, I know your work, I know Cinderella personally REMEMBER!" shouted Queen Leah getting frustrated with Fairy Godmother.

"Queen Leah I don't know what you're talking about!" said Fairy Godmother as she tried to walk away from Queen Leah but stopped when she was pulled from her arm.

"UNDO THE MAGIC YOU USED TO TRANSFOM THAT BOY NOW!" shouted Queen Leah.

"I don't know what you're talking about! But if you mean the spell that the Kind forced me to put on Prince Ben then I sure WILL! The spell that will force him to fall in love with whoever kisses him at the stroke of midnight, then I sure WILL!" said Fairy Godmother as she raised her wand.

Mal placed her hand over her mouth, shocked at what she heard. 'Whoever kisses the prince at the stroke of midnight will get him to fall in love with him!' she whispered to herself. She quickly decided to run to the dancefloor. She had to come up with a plan quickly to kiss the Prince before anyone else.

"Oh no you won't!" said Queen Leah as she tried to pry the wand from Fairy Godmothers hands and succeeding.

"Annoying old witch!" hissed Queen Leah as she grabbed the wand that had fallen on the floor. The two ladies had fought over the wand until Queen Leah pointed it in Fairy Godmothers directions, causing it to strike the fairy and leave her unconscious.

Queen Leah fixed her outfit before walking out of the room, making sure to use the wand to place a magic lock on the door so fairy godmother wouldn't get out, if she regained consciousness. She listened for the music to lead her back to the ballroom, once she heard the singers voice she headed down the hall to find Audrey and expose this fraud who was trying to ruin the Kings plan.

 _'…_ _But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once upon a dream'_


End file.
